Confrontation
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Based on all the Once Upon A Brothel stuff going on on tumblr. Ruby suspects that Regina is in love with Emma and confronts her about it.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Brothel…er, Once Upon A Time ;)

**Pairing**: Sorta Swan Queen. With suspicions from Ruby! And perhaps a bit of Black Wolf mentioned.

**Prompt**: "If you could write a fiction where Ruby notices Regina's affection for Emma and confronts her that would be awesome." - Prompt from tumblr

**Side Note: **I'm kinda keeping this along the tracks of the story I had written to follow siddymouche's Interview With A Brothel Madam. So basically, this story follows that story and mind called The Second Test Is Always More Accurate.

* * *

Ever since Ruby had first begun her work at the brothel, she had been watching Regina and Emma. She'd noticed that Regina doted on Emma just the tiniest bit more than the other girls. Of course, Regina was good at hiding the fact she favored Emma more, but Ruby was very good with her senses. She always saw more than more normal people would. So naturally is was her that noticed Regina's nearly overwhelming look of love shining in her eyes when she looked at Emma.

It was after that first time she saw that look that Ruby really began to watch them. Regina would make gestures to Emma that were just ever so slightly intimate. She'd tuck a stray hair behind her ear or laugh a certain way that just screamed 'I'm in love with this woman!' No one else seemed to notice though. And while Regina was a bit more caring to Emma, she was also more hard on the girl. Maybe it was because Emma had been around the second longest and still made mistakes or just because it was her version of tough love, Ruby wasn't sure.

Ruby also noticed that Cora acted the same way with her, but that was another story for another time. Emma was a bit of a klutz. And there was always something happening with her. Within the two and half months Ruby had been there, Emma had punched and kicked a few of the men that were her clients. Cora would always scream and rant at her, but Regina would somehow calm her mother down and continue to let Emma stay with them. That in itself told Ruby that Cora had to know of Regina feelings for Emma. Then again, Regina was a smooth talker. One of the best.

What baffled Ruby the most was the fact that Emma didn't seem to notice Regina's love at all. How could she not see how much that woman loved her? Then again, Ruby seemed to be the only one in the house to notice. It was after dinner one night that Ruby had decided she would confront Regina about. She was sure Cora wouldn't favor Regina showing favoritism. Cora didn't seem like the type of woman either to let her daughter form a relationship with someone while they ran their business. But it seemed as if that was what Regina wanted from Emma. There was a matter, though, that Ruby was positive Regina hadn't said a word of her love to Emma.

So one night, she followed Regina down the hall towards her room, being as quiet as humanly possible. And just as Regina was about to shut her door, Ruby placed her hand on it and stopped the door from shutting. Regina turned around, face flashing from surprised to pissed in two seconds flat. "What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked, perfect eyebrow raising in question. Ruby swallowed and moved into the doorframe a little more. "Can I talk to you?" She tried to sound as pitiful as possible, even using her best pouty lip to get to the woman. Regina sighed and nodded, opening her door to Ruby. "Come in." She muttered, closing the door as soon as Ruby made it all the way in.

When Ruby turned around, her pout expression was replaced with one of determination. "Does she know?" Ruby questioned, folding her arms and having the gall to look bitchy. Regina blinked, clearly surprised by the change in attitude. She quickly altered her own to match Ruby's. "Excuse me?" Regina placed her hands on her hips, looking angry and exasperated at the same time. Ruby's eyes turned into slits. "Emma. Does she knew you're in love with her?"

Regina's mouth dropped open immediately, completely stunned by this question. It threw her off kilter, nearly making her lose her grip on her whole façade. Her mouth popped back into place and her eyes turned to slits. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Naturally she was going to deny it. She kept her love for Emma to herself. So why the hell did Ruby know anything about it? Ruby dropped her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at her. I see that little gleam you get in your eyes every time you even look her way. You're completely in love with her."

Silence fell over the room and Ruby glared, but Regina didn't budge. "Come on, Regina. Give it up. You're so in love with Emma you can't see straight." Another pause. "Does Cora know? Is she aware of your fascination with her? Or have you kept it from her too?" That was when Regina's jaw snapped a little, the audible pop being heard throughout the silent room. She took a few steps forward, invading Ruby's personal space. "I'd watch yourself, Ruby. You're new here and I could get you kicked out of here quicker than you can blink." Regina's tone was deadly, threatening. Ruby almost blanched back from her, but kept her ground.

"I don't think so. I know your mother likes me a lot more than most of the girls here. I can see it in the way she looks at me." Ruby smirked, tilting her head. "So, no, I don't think you could get me kicked out. More like I could probably get you and Emma into a lot of trouble." There was that snap of Regina's jaw again, tightening even further. The older woman sucked in a breath and turned on her heels, fists clenched as she stalked around the room. She said nothing as she grabbed the decanter of scotch and a glass, pouring herself a hearty helping. Regina downed the whole thing with a wince before turning back to Ruby. "No. Mother doesn't know. She likes for us to keep ourselves detached. But that hasn't been possible for me when it comes to Emma."

Regina façade slipped a bit, letting herself trying to relax before she continued. "Emma doesn't know either. I've never told her. And even though there are things I do with her that I don't do with the other girls, she hasn't caught on. She's…oblivious it seems." A bit of hurt seeped into Regina's brown eyes, nearly making her tear up. She longed for Emma's love, longed to be with the woman she was irrevocably in love with. But she knew it would just never happen. Regina sucked back the tears and straightened her spine. "And I'd like to keep it this way. It's none of your business. I don't see why it's an issue for you anyway."

Ruby shrugged, holding back a bit of laughter. "I won't say anything. It's not like you're alone in having affection for someone." The red streaked girl looked off to the side nervously and she jumped a bit when she heard Regina's slightly evil laugh. "Hmm, yes, I have noticed you've taken quite a shining to my mother." Ruby sighed, waving out her hands in a 'whatever' gesture. "Be careful when it comes to her, dear. She's quite manipulative. At least I don't have to worry about that with Emma." Regina smirked, leaning against her bed post. "Perhaps we could help each other in getting what we want, hmm?" She suggested, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Ruby's eyes went wide and she leaned forward, instantly intrigued. "Seriously? You'd help me?" She was instantly skeptical. "Why would you help me?" Ruby, in fact, did have a bit of infatuation with Cora, but she was certain nothing would ever come to fruition. Regina's devilish laugh filled the room again as she tilted her head back, amused by the girl standing in front of her. "I'd help you because you'd be helping me." Regina paused, moving to perch at the end of her bed. "Think about it. If you somehow made Cora give in to you and your…beautifully talented mouth." Regina smirked, remembering when Ruby had put her mouth to the test on her.

A shiver ran down her spine for a moment before she continued. "Then I would be able to be with Emma without my mother being able to protest. She'd have no room to be." Regina crossed her legs, dawning a Cheshire cat grin. "I could help you with that, getting to Cora. And you could help Emma realize I love her. It's a win, win situation Ruby." Regina stood up then, sitting down in front of her vanity. Ruby looked on at her, mouth hanging open. "How?" Regina's eyes met Ruby's through the mirror, smile still in place. "There are ways, Ruby. There are ways."


End file.
